Crescent Star
by Lava Puppy
Summary: EdwardOc Edward meets a girl that would make his heart spin...now they only have to realize it. But her life is far from what her parents want it to be, and definitely far from perfect.
1. Chapter 1

_Crescent Star _

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any other of the series (All of which are the best!)**

**Summary (Detailed): **Um…well, I love the Bella/Edward romance, but I just HAD to write this. It's an Edward/Oc fic. Essie was the quiet picked on girl. The Cullens help her out a number of times.

_POV person's thoughts_

'_Other people's thoughts'_

**START**

"Go away." A girl with shocking jade green eyes and brown hair that just reached her shoulders, glared mentally at the girl that was perched on the edge of her cafeteria table.

"No, actually, I don't think I will." The girl waved a sheet of perfectly silky hair over her shoulder. Lauren. The one thing the other girl, Esmeralda, couldn't stand. And trust me, this girl was very patient. She could wait for a million years for a pig to fly, if she believed it could.

"Go Away."

"Aww, are you getting frustrated?" Lauren cooed, and Essie scooted over to the end of the bench and stood, bringing her armful of books with her, walking off.

"That's right, run away from the big mean Lauren!" Lauren taunted, and Essie stared forward as she passed multiple tables, including the 'Cullen Table'.

Lauren, eager to cause her humiliation within such a close proximity of the Cullens, caught up quickly.

"And where are you going?" She asked, mockingly, before sticking a foot out in front of the other girl's path.

Essie yelped in surprise, and fell hard…hitting her head on the foot of Edward Cullen.

She hissed, and held her head, and with dismay, felt a goose egg forming. Her books had scattered everywhere, but as she made to get up, she had to slap a palm on the cool linoleum to steady herself. The cafeteria had gone completely silent, and Essie figured that all eyes were on them. Of course they were. Essie, the quiet shy one had just fell on a Cullen. It was unheard of. It was scandalous. It was the rest of the week's juicy gossip. It was…heart stopping, fascinatingly scary.

Essie took a couple deep breaths, trying to stop her head from throbbing.

"Take a-" Lauren was cut off. Edward Cullen had stood, and carefully stepped over the crumpled girl at his feet.

"Enough. Leave her alone." Essie heard him say, and she guessed Lauren was gaping.

"Pardon me?" She asked, shocked.

"You heard me." Essie's head was still throbbing, but she managed a silent gasp of surprise. No one had ever bothered to do that, to defend her like that.

It was even more shocking when he bent down and started picking her books up.

"I...uh…that's not…I can do it?" She stuttered out, head bowed, still holding the side of it.

Edward didn't respond. She peered out at him from under her eyelashes. He picked up her Calculus book, and a paper fell out. She recognized it immediately. It was a handwritten copy of her favorite song; she'd memorized the words completely.

She snatched it up, crumpling it in the process. She stood quickly, and immediately regretted the fast movement, her head protesting.

"Um…thanks." She whispered, going to take her books, but he started walking towards the doors, saying just one word.

"Come." She blinked, and kept her head down as she scurried after him.

**END**


	2. Concussions resulting in Outbursts

_Crescent Star _

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any other of the series (All of which are the best!)**

**Summary (Detailed): **Um…well, I love the Bella/Edward romance, but I just HAD to write this. It's an Edward/Oc fic. Essie was the quiet, picked on girl. After she's attacked by an ex boyfriend, the Cullens become the family her biological parents never gave her.

_POV person's thoughts_

'_Other people's thoughts'_

**START**

Edward kept his eyes to the table in front of him. He was hearing many things, thoughts, laughs, gossip between friends, but a cruel laughter cut the air, and even Rosalie stopped reading her book for a moment, before going back to it. Edward could tell that his 'siblings' were all listening, even though they pretended not to.

"Go Away." The black haired girl said firmly, getting up and coming this way. She kept her eyes to the ground, but Edward could see they were green. Her tormentor, Lauren, followed, eyes glinting.

"And where are you going?" She asked, before sticking her foot out in front of the green eyed girl. As she fell, a wave of air pushed her scent at him, filling his nostrils with the sweet smell of cinnamon and cider.

He tried very hard to push the thirsty thoughts out of his head, and it was easier after he felt the impact of her head coming into connection with his boot. He suddenly realized he was wearing steel-toed boots, so she was probably in a lot of pain. Sure enough, when she tried to sit up, she almost fell again.

The tantalizing smell of cinnamon and cider had settled, but it was hard to shake. He stood and stepped over the girl as Lauren started again.

"Take a-"

"Enough. Leave her alone." Lauren stared at him. Her thoughts were filled with thoughts of shock and confusion.

"Pardon?"

"You heard me." The girl on the floor was still clutching her head.

He bent down and started picking up her books. She probably had a concussion, and wouldn't be able to carry them.

"I...uh…that's not…I can do it?" she said very quietly, but Edward ignored her.

As he was picking up the last textbook, however, a sheet of paper fell out. A second later it was squished in the girl's hand. She stood quickly, but winced. He didn't doubt the concussion theory.

"Um…thanks." She whispered, and he turned, still carrying her books.

"Come." Her scent was delectable, and he fought numerous ideas of temptation.

"Excuse me?" She asked nervously, as they entered the light rain.

"Yes." He said shortly, his words clipped. She hesitated, but continued.

"I can take my books. You don't have to carry them." She said quietly.

"You probably have a concussion. Carrying heavy books won't do anything." He said, and she stopped walking.

"…thank you very much for trying to help…but…why?" She whispered, and he stopped, looking at her, and she backtracked.

"I…It's just…no one…I, I mean…n…no one ever did that…" She stammered, her face downcast.

He didn't answer, but turned and kept walking.

"You asked her to leave, and she wouldn't listen. I did nothing."

"But…"

"I reinforced what you said." She stayed silent, and walked behind him the entire way to the nurse's office.

He put her stuff on a chair beside the cot, as the nurse handed her some ice.

"Just stay lying down, dear." She said kindly, before leaving.

Edward stood there for a minute, before turning to the door as well.

"Thank You, Edward Cullen." The girl whispered, and Edward looked over his shoulder. Her eyes were sincere, and she looked him straight in the eye.

"...You're welcome…?" He waited for her name.

"Esmeralda, or Essie, if you'd prefer." She said, and her voice was a tad louder.

"You're welcome…Essie." Her name rolled over his tongue easily, and she almost smiled. _'Maybe he's wrong…'_ He listened to her thought, which was almost as quiet as her voice. He wondered who she was talk…err…thinking about, and he walked back over, pulling up a chair.

"So why do you let Lauren do that to you?" She sighed and a blast of cinnamon and cider hit him again. It wouldn't be hard to kill the nurse…then the girl. No. He pushed the vampirism thoughts away, and concentrated on talking to her.

"…It would make her aggravated." She whispered, flinching as she tried to get comfortable. Edward leaned over and pulled the pillows into the position she wanted.

"Thank you…again. I'm sure pulling up a debt with you, aren't I?" She laughed for a moment, and her laugh was…astounding.

"You owe me nothing." _You wouldn't be able to do anything around someone as dangerous as me._

It was silent for a moment, and then shouting was heard from outside the building.

"What in the…?" They heard the nurse say from the other room, and the creak of the door…and then a drunken shout.

"Whar isth shre?" A man shouting and his voice was slurred.

Edward watched her face pale at an alarming rate.

"Oh no…" She got up hurriedly, and Edward grabbed her arm.

"You were told to stay lying down." He said, coolly, and she looked at him, eyes pleading.

"I appreciate your concern, but I have to go." She said, barely flinching as she pried his cold fingers from her arm. He let her, and followed her out.

A drunken teenager was stumbling around the parking lot, and his eyes were muddled and wild.

She silently walked to the edge of the cement.

"Jonathan…You shouldn't be here…" She said, and he turned to her.

"You…You pafetic peith of dirt…" He slurred, and clumsily walked over to her. Edward, the principle, and the rest of the school watched as she raised herself to her full height and said very firmly

"Go home, you stink."

"I'm going to thmack you!" He warned, and Alice gasped as Essie put a hand on Jonathan's chest, and pushed him back slowly but firmly.

"Not anymore. You don't scare me." She said, and her voice was loud, ringing over the crowd like a bell. Jonathan pulled his fist back, and Essie stared at it. He threw a clumsy punch, but she didn't have to move, because he punched his other hand before slapping her clear across the face, sending her to the ground.

Edward took a step forward, but her thoughts stopped him. _'Not today, Jonathan. Today, I stand.' _ Edward stopped, and Alice pushed him a little.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" She whispered, but he ignored her, as the fight carried on.

"How wath that, dirt?" He laughed drunkenly, and when she resurfaced, unsteady, there was a bruising hand print on her face.

"You can't hurt me anymore. I want you to go, go far, far, far away!" He bellowed and threw himself at her, punching every piece of her that he could.

This time Edward didn't hesitate. The rest of the school seemed frozen in fright. Edward pulled the boy off her, and Emmett and Jasper followed, restraining the yelling boy.

Essie was covered in bruises, and her nose was bleeding, and moaned in pain as Edward dragged her backwards, away from Emmett and Jonathan.

"Call Carlisle!" Edward barked, and Alice whipped out her cell phone.

"Is there anything I can do?" the principle asked, and Edward glared at her. _Yes, you could have helped sooner!_

However, Essie's moan distracted him, and it wasn't blood lust that crammed into his mind, but panic. _No, no!_

"Essie, I need you to stay awake. Don't close your eyes, alright Essie?" Essie looked at him.

"Thank you…Edward…" She moaned, and her eyelids started slipping. Her head was throbbing, and her heartbeat was slower than usual.

"ALICE!" Edward hollered, and Alice was snapping her phone shut.

"Carlisle's sending an ambulance. It'll be here soon. Keep her awake! You can call the police." She turned to the principle, who made a dash to the office.

"Essie, eyes open. What's your favorite color?" Edward asked, and Alice knelt on her other side.

"…red…" She whispered, and Alice smiled.

"You're name's Essie? I'm Alice!" Essie's eyes found her.

"A…Alice C…C…Cullen…" She whispered, and Alice nodded.

"That's right!" The ambulance blared as Essie was loaded onto the stretcher, and Carlisle hopped out.

"What happened?" He asked immediately.

"Some drunk she knew came around and beat her to a pulp." Alice supplied, pointing over to where Emmett and Jasper was helping Chief Swan put Jonathan into the cop car.

"We'll do our best. She doesn't look too bad-" Carlisle was cut off.

"'Doesn't look to bad'!? Carlisle, she's practically knocked out!" Edward argued, and Carlisle looked at him in surprise. Edward never ever talked back about something like this.

"I'm very aware of that, Edward. She has a slight concussion, and has a deep gash in her leg. Loss of blood and concussions both make people slightly tired. Stitches are probably the worst she'll receive." Edward took a deep breath.

"I apologize." He said, and watched as she was lifted into the ambulance, strapped to a stretcher.

"Would you like to ride with her?" Carlisle asked quietly, but Edward shook his head.

"No. I don't think I'll be able to handle the smells very well." Edward said, and Carlisle nodded, climbing in himself.

"Get an IV!" He was saying as the ambulance door swung shut. The police car was gone, and the principle was trying to get everything back under control.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOUR CLASSES! NOTHING TO SEE HERE!"

Edward allowed himself to be swept along by Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

Why'd he react like that?

**End**


	3. Stitches and songsand a donkey?

_Crescent Star _

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any other of the series (All of which are the best!), nor do I own any of the songs. **

Lyrics from (www.) 

**Summary (Detailed):**Um…well, I love the Bella/Edward romance, but I just HAD to write this. It's an Edward/Oc fic. Essie was the quiet, picked on girl. After she's attacked by an ex boyfriend, the Cullens become the family her biological parents never gave her.

_POV person's thoughts_

'_Other people's thoughts'_

**Start**

Essie wasn't in pain, and she heard a quiet voice humming a flat tune. Slowly she opened her eyes, grunting at the bright white lights.

"Oh, you're awake!" the humming was coming from a doctor who was pinning a sheet to the end of her hospital bed.

"Hi." Her throat felt dry. The doctor smiled.

"There's water on the table next to you. Slowly, now." She extended her arm, and looked at the bruises on it as she drank.

"My name's Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said, and the name came to her.

"Edward's father?" She asked slowly, and he nodded.

"His adoptive father, yes." She nodded slowly.

"So my parents aren't here." She sighed, and his smile disappeared.

"No, I'm afraid they're not. They said they come by later, however." He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Watch, they'll call in a couple hours saying they got caught in a business mess. How's Edward? Alice?" She asked, and Carlisle's smile appeared again.

"Actually, I think they're just getting out of school now. Edward's probably bringing them by to see how you're doing." Carlisle said, and she blushed heavily.

"They don't need to do that." She said quietly.

"But we did." Carlisle and Essie looked over at the door. Alice went over to the bed quickly, smiling.

"How ya doing, Essie?" She plopped herself down beside her, grinning.

"Um…I'm good."

"Hello Essie. How are you feeling?" Emmett led Rosalie over to stand beside the window.

"…I'm sore?" She was getting flustered; she'd never been close to the Cullens at all. The Cullens, however, just laughed.

"Jasper says get well. He was a little caught up, and couldn't make it. He's sorry about." Alice said, and Essie shook her head hurriedly.

"No, no it's fine. You didn't have to come and visit me, really." She said quickly, and then spotted something on Emmett's arm. A large, hand shaped, bruise.

"Oh no! Please tell me Jonathan didn't do that. Did anyone else get hurt? I can't remember. Please tell me you didn't put yourself in harm's way for me, please!" Her eyes were as large as dinner plates, accenting the purple bruise around her right eye. The Cullens looked at each other before Alice laid a hand on Essie's arm.

"Don't worry, Essie. Emmett's bruise is the worst of it." She said quietly, but Essie looked away.

"You should not have intervened." She said quietly.

"Essie…" Emmett said, but Essie cut him off.

"No. You really, really shouldn't have cut in. He's my burden to hold, my scar to bear, my wound to treat. You should not have gotten hurt because of me. You should have stayed away, like everyone else." She said quietly.

"And do what? Watch you get ripped to shreds?" A voice said from the doors. Essie met Edward's gaze evenly.

"If that's what it came too, then yes, you should have just watched." Edward's neutral expression shifted to mild anger.

"Do you not want any help?! Would you rather die at the hands of a drunk?!" He snapped, stepping closer in the door, and she looked away.

"My parents wouldn't allow my talent to die." She said under breath, so the Cullens wouldn't hear.

"What was that?" Edward asked dangerously.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned.

"I said my parent's wouldn't let my talent die!" She said angrily, and her softer side was cast away.

"Essie, are you alright?" A clipped voice said, and a woman in a stiff suit walked in, just putting a cell phone away. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun, and steel eyes flashed from behind wire rimmed glasses.

"Yes, Mother. I am fine." She said, and the lady walked in, heels clicking noisily. She passed Edward and strode over to the bed, wrenching the covers back. A cast was on her right leg, over the stitches, and her jeans were rolled up so they stuck just over the top of it. She was wearing her shirt, but it was dirty.

"Up, then. You have a rehearsal in one hour and you can't be late." She said coldly. Dr. Cullen jumped in as Essie, with difficulty and a groan of pain, swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Now, Mrs…?" He said quickly, and the lady regarded him coolly.

"Mrs. Francesca Herald Contez." She said briefly.

"Mrs. Conetez, Essie-" She cut the doctor off.

"Esmeralda," Essie sighed at her Mother's disapproving glare in her direction, "Have you been using that disgusting name against my will?" Essie avoided looking at any of the Cullens or her mother, so she stared at the clock hanging beside the turned off TV.

"Yeah-"

"Grammar!"

"Yes, Mother. I apologize for going against your wish." She said formally, and Mrs. Contez regarded the doctor again.

"You were saying, Dr. Cullen?" She said coldly, exaggerating the act of looking at her watch. Alice had moved away from the bed when Mrs. Contez had come over.

"Your daughter had 7 stitches on her right leg, and will not be able to stand on it until it's fully healed. I recommend she does not move around unless absolutely necessary. Not to mention the numerous bruises, and her head. She's just gotten over a mild concussion." He said, but Mrs. Contez rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Then we'll put her in crutches. Esmeralda will get over it. Come, Esmeralda." Essie stayed where she was.

"Mother, I think I should listen to Doctor Cullen." She said quietly, and Alice, realizing that Essie probably rarely stood up to this woman.

"Yes, Mrs. Contez, It will hurt Esmeralda more if she stays up on it!" Alice supported her friend, and Essie glanced at her from under her lashes. _What a brave girl…_

"No one asked your opinion! Esmeralda, you just told me you felt fine, did you not?"

"Yes, Mother. But-"

"So you're telling me you lied to me?"

"No, Mother, but-"

"So then get up and let us go." Mrs. Contez yanked her daughter up, and Essie yelped in pain, hopping a couple places unsteady, before falling forward.

She squeezed her eyes shut, ready for her nose to be crushed, but a pair of cold arms caught her, and she was pressed against a cold chest. Edward's chest.

"Mrs. Contez, please, consider your daughter. She's been through a lot today. If you absolutely must get to this rehearsal, Then at least let her use crutches, or a wheelchair." He said, and Mrs. Contez was radiating anger. Essie twisted in Edward's arms, so she was holding herself steady on him, before talking.

"Please, Mother, just drop it. I'll go to the rehearsal, but please, allow me crutches. At least." She whispered, and Mrs. Contez sighed angrily.

"Fine!" A friendly looking man came in, smiling. He looked as stiff as his wife, but more pleasant.

"Esmeralda, darling, are you alright?" He asked, and Essie nodded.

"Yes, Father." She said calmly, as if she didn't have pain shooting through her leg every couple minutes.

"Excellent. Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen, for taking care of my daughter. Won't you come to the rehearsal as well?" He asked, and Essie immediately tried to break free of Edward's grip, but he just held her tighter.

"I think that would be nice. What do you think, kids?" He looked at the teens. Rosalie shrugged, Emmett nodded, smiling, and Alice squealed.

"That would be so awesome!" She cried, smiling wildly.

"Edward?" Carlisle turned to the last.

"…I don't mind." He said, and Essie fell limp, defeated.

"It's agreed then. Would you like the address, or will you follow us?" He asked, and Carlisle thought for a moment.

"We'll be needing an address, I suppose. I think Esme would like to come." He said thoughtfully, and Mr. Contez took out a notepad.

Essie sighed. Now her stage fright was never going away.

A half hour later, crutches securely under her arm, she listened to her mother chat on her cell as she sat backstage of the small studio in Port Angeles.

The Cullens had arrived; her father was off talking to them somewhere. She was scared stiff. She had tried to so hard to keep this part of her life from the school, and now the Cullens knew. She could see it now: Alice would let it slip, and the school would know, and Lauren wouldn't leave her alone.

The performer in front of her came back from his performance, and her mother straightened Essie's hat before tugging her over to the entrance.

"Make me proud!" Her mother said, and the music started.

**I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
tried to tell you  
but you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
innocent and sweet.**

She limped onto the stage, and saw that aside from the other 4 or 5 regular families, the Cullens were standing a bit away from them, watching intently.

**  
Yesterday I cried,  
must have been relieved  
to see the softer side  
I can understand  
how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one  
**

She raised a hand in the air for dramatic effect, trying to follow her normal routine as much as possible.

**  
[Chorus  
I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way **

So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
when I start to make you nervous  
and I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing

[Chorus

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm an angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it**any other way**

She finished to applause. Alice whistled. She limped back off stage, and already her leg was hurting her.

"Father, can you take me home?" She asked him, but he looked apologetic.

"No Esmeralda, I'm sorry, but I have to stay here." He said, and Essie sighed.

"Essie?" Someone tapped her shoulder, and she turned. Alice and the rest of the Cullen family were there.

"You did really well!" She squealed, and hugged her.

"Help! Boa Constructer in the building!" Essie yelped, and Emmett pulled her off.

"What? Snakes?! Where?!" A girl a few feet away started hyperventilating, and Essie sighed.

"Tina, there aren't any snakes! It was a metaphor!" She said, but the girl was already running screaming out of the building.

"Idiot." Essie shook her head.

"Good Job, Esmeralda." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Yes, you were excellent!" Another woman, Esme probably, smiled.

"You should see her in the show." Mr. Contez boasted, and Alice grinned.

"Can't wait!" Emmett said, and Essie yawned. Mr. Contez noticed.

"I'm sorry dear, but I really do have to stay." He sighed, and they heard Mrs. Contez shrieking into her phone.

"What's the matter?" Esme asked, and Mr. Contez shook his head.

"She wants to go home, but my wife and I have to stay here." Essie blushed, stifling another yawn with the back of her hand.

"We can take her home for you." Carlisle suggested.

"I'll let Esmeralda decide. I have to help Francesca!" He dashed off to stop his wife's anger.

The Cullens turned to Essie, who flushed and looked away.

"I really couldn't inconvenience you…you've done a lot for me already." She whispered.

"Again with the guilt. We're taking you home." Edward's words were clipped and he covered the distance in two strides and swept her up.

Essie gasped, and her first reaction was to cling to him.

"Put me down!" She gasped, but he ignored her. She heard Alice and Emmett snicker. Edward ignored her.

"Edward Cullen! I demand that you put me down!" She cried, and he started walking to the door, leaving her crutches on the ground.

"Good luck with that." He said coolly, and Alice caught up, holding the crutches.

"Ohh, you're pinned now. Edward never lets anything escape once he's got it, you know." Essie blushed at Alice's words, and Edward grunted.

"Alice, the door." He said, and Alice opened the car door.

"Not. A. Chance." Essie leaned in closer to Edward, making him freeze. Suddenly, she rolled over the side of his arms.

"Essie!" Alice gasped as Essie hit the ground.

Essie landed in a push up position, her wounded leg over her other one. From that position, she pushed herself up.

"That was foolish, Esmeralda Contez." Edward glared, and she smiled mischievously.

"I'm more stubborn than any donkey, Edward Cullen. You'll learn." She said, and held her hand out to Alice.

"My crutches." Alice handed them to her, and she began going back to the building.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked, and she didn't look back, didn't answer.

Edward immediately picked her up again, but held her tighter than before.

"Didn't we go over this?" She growled, and it was his turn to grin.

"I'm very stubborn." He said, and she scoffed.

"And you think I'm stupid if I didn't see that. Now put me down. I am not joking; I will go to lengths to get down." She said, and he chuckled.

"You're getting in the car."

"If I get in willingly will you put me down?"

"Perhaps." He set her down, and she didn't turn back to the building. Instead, just to spite him, she began hopping to the car. He groaned, and picked the crutches up, following her. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a knowing looks, as did Rosalie and Emmett. Alice had stuffed her fist into her mouth to keep from laughing when Essie winked at her.

**End**


	4. The Cousin

_Crescent Star_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any other of the series (All of which are the best!), nor do I own any of the songs.

**Summary (Detailed): **Um…well, I love the Bella/Edward romance, but I just HAD to write this. It's an Edward/Oc fic. Essie was the quiet, picked on girl. After she's attacked by an ex boyfriend, the Cullens become the family her biological parents never gave her.

_POV person's thoughts_

'_Other people's thoughts'_

**Start**

"Where's your house, dear?" Edward stared out the window as Esme called from the front to the girl sitting beside him.

"Just turn at your next three rights, it's the last house on the left." She said.

Edward recalled her performance. She was an…excellent…singer. She looked very happy up on stage, but a little shy. The shyness slipped away, however, and the happiness did not.

The last house on the left, however, was flashing multiple lights and loud music was radiating from it. A cop car was on the curb, and an officer was just getting out.

"Oh no." Essie whispered, and Edward immediately got out so she could get by.

"I just got here." The cop said, and Essie smiled.

"Thank you for coming, but I have it from here. My little sister has an obsession with loud music. Good evening." She said, but as soon as the car was heading down the road, her smile disappeared.

"ALICIA!" She yelled, and the Cullens were taken aback as she dropped her crutches and began fairly running to the house. Well, she was doing a combination of hopping, limping and running, but whatever. She reached the door, and, leaning on the frame, twisted the knob, but found it locked.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, ALICIA! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING ME!" She screamed, pounding harder. The door opened, and a blonde girl opened the door, smirking.

Edward watched as the two girls exchanged words the music drowned out, and with a pan to the face he realized the song was…The Hamster Dance. What kind of a girl was this Alicia?

Alicia had just thrown her head back in a laugh, and Edward ran forward, seeing Essie beginning to get in a run. The other Cullens followed, entering the house. The music rocked the house, and Edward handed Essie her crutches. She waited until they were under her arms before going into another room. Seconds later, the music was off and the Cullen's ears were ringing.

Essie came back in, and a 6 year old came barreling down the stairs.

"ESSIE!" the little girl screamed, and took a running jump on her.

"Amy, where's Alicia?" Essie set the girl on the floor, and Amy was practically shaking with sugar. She ignored Essie's question.

"Did you know that coffee is really good? It is! I can't believe I've never had it? Can you? Huh? Huh? Can you!?" Amy laughed manically. Essie sighed and looked at the Cullens. Suddenly she looked very tired.

"Thank you so much; for everything. This is my little sister, Amy, the lover of the hamster dance. Alicia is my cousin. However, she wasn't supposed to be here until the day after tomorrow. Her main hobby is making my life a living hell; or even worse if she can." Essie's eyes had morphed into a liquid green fire.

"Exactly, and its sooo fun." A sugary voice laughed, and Alicia was standing at the top of the stairs, bright blue eyes dancing with amusement. "But seeing as you're…crippled…I'll just have more fun with it." She descended the stairs, and Essie swung a crutch at her, narrowly missing her.

"Stop it right there." Essie put the crutch down and limped over to the Cullens.

"Thanks again, for the ride home, and everything else that can be categorized under today's catastrophe." She smiled, but the Cullens were staring at something past her, past Alicia…

"Essie, You HAVE to try this!" Amy was holding a brimming mug of coffee.

"Amy, don't drink that."

"But Essie!" Amy whined.

"No. Put it back." Amy stomped her foot, and took a sip. Essie growled.

"Just face, Essie, Amy has a natural craving for caffeine. Just like…what was that name? Jona-athaaaaan?" She stretched the name out. The reaction was instant. Essie gasped and fell her knees not able to hold her. _Damnit! Essie! _Edward shot forward and caught her before she fell. Cinnamon and Cider filled his breathing. He froze, Essie's face pressed into his neck.

"Ooooh. Who's this?" Alicia stepped over the crutches, and up to Edward.

"And who are you?" She asked, trying to be seductive. Essie's head took its place out of the crook of Edward's neck, and glared as he stood, his expression not readable. _This is getting out of hand. But it would be so easy…only a six year old and an airhead…so easy...NO!_ Alicia glared back at her cousin.

"Why don't you go call Johnny?" She asked.

Essie's eyes filled with tears, and Carlisle stepped forward.

"That is quite enough." He said firmly, and Alicia bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, dear Essie; you know how I am after sugar." She whispered, reaching for a hug. Edward put Essie down, and she reached for her cousin.

Alicia's hand entangled in her cousin's hair, and at the same time, the girls head was yanked back.

Edward grabbed Essie's waist and pulled her backwards.

"Enough! Edward, would you be as kind as to take Essie to her room?" He asked, taking control of the situation.

Edward didn't answer, but simply began climbing the stairs, trying not to laugh out loud at her thoughts. _'Stupid Alicia. Why couldn't she just keep her trap shut? Then I wouldn't have been carried upstairs in Edward's arms…AFTER I MADE IT CLEAR I DIDN'T LIKE IT!'_ He stopped at the top of the stairs.

"You have to go up another flight." She whispered, and he complied, climbing up the flight of stairs next to them.

"Right there. First door on you right." She said, and he kicked the open door open farther. It was green; dark green. The curtains were light blue, the bed was light blue, and her lamp was silver. It certainly didn't look like the kind of room School-Essie would have. It was suffocating; her scent was everywhere. Edward put her gently on the bed.

"Thank you, Edward. I can't say that enough. Alice too. Can you pass that on for me?" She asked, and he looked at her.

"How can you not be screaming? Crying? Sobbing?" He asked, and she looked away.

"Alicia is…a brat. If you pay any attention to her, she gets worse. I won't say I don't feel like doing those things, but she'd catch wind and never go away." She sighed.

"Then you should get help." He said, and she looked at him. She didn't look seventeen anymore. Her face looked older with tired eyes.

"Yes, and who is going to help me? Lauren?" She snorted. Edward blinked and watched as she pulled herself up, cringing.

"You should stay off that now. You've been on it to much." He pointed out, and she shrugged.

"More time offstage." She said, stifling a yawn.

"You should get some rest." He said, and she nodded tiredly.

"Could you lock your door on the way out? Mother and Father will put Amy to bed, and I don't want Alicia in here." She said, and Edward nodded shortly.

At least he knew he could be around her for a period of time without killing her.

**End**


	5. Notes,Fights,Fluff and Siblings

_Crescent Star _

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any other of the series (All of which are the best!), nor do I own any of the songs.**

**Summary (Detailed): **Um…well, I love the Bella/Edward romance, but I just HAD to write this. It's an Edward/Oc fic. Essie was the quiet, picked on girl. After she's attacked by an ex boyfriend, the Cullens become the family her biological parents never gave her.

_POV person's thoughts_

'_Other people's thoughts'_

**Start**

The next morning, Essie woke up to beeping of her alarm clock. She slammed her fist down on it, and sat up. She spotted the crutches leaning against her night side table before she remembered her leg. She blinked, and smiled. Amy must have lugged them up; poor girl, they were twice her size. But then she looked at the key in the door lock. _Then what? Edward, maybe? _She doubted that, but had no other explanation. She also noticed she was covered up. Didn't she sleep on top of the covers? Oh well. With difficulty, she changed into a pair of jeans, and a baggy t-shirt. She rolled up the right pant leg to it was just over the top of the cast. She combed her hair and stuck it into a ponytail for once, and slipped a hoodie on. She carefully stepped down the stairs, and found the kitchen empty, except for a note on the refrigerator.

_**Esmeralda,**_

_**Your father and I have dropped Amy off at her school. Alicia is visiting some friends in Port Angeles for the day, and should be back by dinnertime. Please pick Amy up at 2:30.**_

_**Mother**_

She crumpled the note and crunched and apple for a few minutes before looking for her backpack. She found it by the front door, another note pinned to it.

_**Essie,**_

_**You left these in our car. Have an excellent day at school.**_

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

Essie blushed and realized that her books were piled neatly beside it, biggest on the bottom and her smallest on top. She prepared to sling it over her shoulder, but realized that with two crutches, she'd have a hard time. So, grinning at herself, she propped her left one up against the closet door. She slung her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her books. It was drizzling softly outside, and she stopped dead, the door half closed. A silver Volvo was sitting in the driveway. She closed the door weakly, and stared at Edward, who was sitting in the front seat, staring at her. Alice hopped out, and ran over.

"Well you just gonna stare at us? Come on!" She grinned. Essie, despite herself, grinned mischievously.

"Sorry Alice. But I like to really ride." Essie cracked her neck as Alice raised an eyebrow. "Follow me." Alice gave a 'five minutes' sign back to Edward and the rest, before following Essie. Just a foot away from the Volvo was a huge garage. Essie fiddled with a key and opened the normal door, closing it after Alice.

"Oh…My…God…" Alice gasped, running her hand over the jet black Diablo Lamborghini.

"You riding with me?" Essie asked, and Alice squealed, climbing into the front passenger seat with a sigh of luxury.

Essie dropped her crutch over Alice's lap and her school stuff by her feet.

"Sorry, but when I drive this, it all goes over there, otherwise there's no room for me to drive." Alice shook her head, eyes wide with excitement. She put the keys into the admission and revved the engine. Alice squealed again, and as the garage door went up, she saw Emmett's jaw drop. Essie pulled up the double driveway next to the driver's window and rolled it down.

"Alice is riding with me." She smiled sweetly, as if she wasn't sitting in an expensive car.

"Sweet ride!" Emmett gasped out form the back seat.

"Should you be driving with your leg like that?" Edward asked coolly. Essie smirked, and revved the engine before speeding out of the driveway, the back end of the car sliding out farther than the front and just missed the neighbor's mailbox. She sped down the road, and soon the Volvo was passing her.

"Lets fix that, shall we?" Essie stepped on the pedal and was ahead of him. Soon both cars were at 150m per hour. Essie slowed down and pulled into gas station parking lot. Her leg was a dull sore.

"Your gas isn't empty." Alice said, but saw Essie massaging her leg. "Oh."  
Edward pulled into the stall beside them and rolled the front passenger window down.

"You all right?" He asked, and Essie nodded, trying not to grimace. Edward noticed that, however, and opened the door.

"Get in." Essie shook her head.

"No."

"Essie."

"No."

"Get in the car."

"No!" She rolled her window up and pulled out, but heard Edward sigh angrily. _'That's his problem.'_

She drove the speed limit to the school, and got out, meeting Alice at the hood.

"Here." Alice handed her the crutches and put the backpack and books on the hood. "You alright?"  
Essie nodded.

"Yeah. Just a little sore is all." She groaned as she saw the Volvo pull in beside her.

Edward got out, slamming his door behind him. Essie gulped. He was angry.

"What the hell, Essie?" He growled, his voice low. She scowled at him.

"It's not you're job to take care of my stitches." She said coldly, and he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Somebody has to do it!" He said, and she scoffed.

"I know my body limits."

"Obviously not! You just drove to school with stitches on your leg." He said. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie got out of the Volvo, watching warily.

"So what?"

"So you could have reopened the stitches!"

"But I didn't."

"But you could have!"

"I'm fine, Ok? Discussion over!" She turned away, but his fingers curled around her arm.

"Don't do it again. I'll drive you home." He whispered, but she shook her head.

"Nope. This car is expensive, and there are only two seats, and I have to pick my sister up. Add two backpacks and multiple books, you won't even fit in the glove compartment," She softened her voice, "I'll take it slow, if you're that worried. 10 km per hour, ok?" She smiled.

Edward shook his head in amusement as the bell rang.

"Class time."  
The time passed slowly, and soon it was lunch. Edward walked her to a table not to far away from the Cullen table, and then walked her to her next class so Lauren wasn't able to do anything. That didn't save our little heroine, however, from the bullying in last class; math.

"Aww, and here's our dejected little girl that has a mean boyfriend." Lauren cooed sarcastically, as Essie slid into a desk.

"Leave me alone, Lauren. I don't want to talk to you." Essie muttered, setting her textbooks on the desk.

"Scared, are we? Well then, how's Cullen lately? Guilt him into kissing you, yet?" Essie didn't answer, glaring intently at her textbook.

"It's a yes! Poor Edward Cullen, being forced to kiss this loser!" Lauren crowed, knocking Essie's textbooks off the desk.

"Oops, my arm must have slipped." She smiled, and Essie, face dark, rose and brought her arm back, letting it fly. Lauren gasped, and clutched her nose.

"Oops, my fist must have slipped." Lauren glared and scratched Essie across the face, leaving blood blotting over her nose and across one cheek.

"Lauren! Esmeralda! Nurses office, now!" The teacher said crossly. He wasn't one to send students to the principle.

Edward was sitting in Biology when he heard his name in a thought; Essie's thought. _'…Edward's not going to be too pleased with me when he sees this.'_ Essie was thinking, and Edward blinked. What did she do now? He looked out the classroom door and saw Lauren and Essie glaring at each other as they passed. Essie looked away and Edward met her eyes. She flushed, and looked away, but not before Edward saw the three bloody streaks across her face.

"May I use the bathroom?" he asked, and exited the classroom.

He caught up to the girls just outside the building.

"Essie! Essie what happened?" He put both hands on her shoulders. It was easier to control himself; he had spent all night outside her open window. He had gone it a couple times, to get her crutches and cover her up, but other than that he stayed outside. He didn't know why; she intrigued him, he supposed. She wasn't like most girls.

"She attacked me!" Lauren's nose was bleeding heavily, but she spoke venomously.

"Essie?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"She was teasing me and pushed my book off my desk, so I punched her. Then she scratched me." Essie stared back. Edward was very mad, but restrained himself from killing Lauren by picking Essie up instead.

"Wha?" Essie gasped, and her hands found his shirt, and she clung there. He listened to her thoughts. _'He's mad…probably shouldn't protest.' _She sighed mentally.

"Bring the crutch." He growled over his shoulder to Lauren, without looking at her. She was scared into obeying, and followed, one hand grasping the wood contraption, the other her bloody nose.

"That was a foolish move, you're aware of that, right?" Edward said quietly, as Essie sat on a chair in the nurse's office. Lauren was being treated to in the other room. Essie was supposed to be dabbing the scratches, but was scared the disinfectant would sting. Edward sighed, and took the swab.

"No!" Essie turned her face away immediately.

"Essie…"

"It will sting!"

"No it won't, I promise." He put his other hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him. He slowly dabbed the cuts, and smiled as she visibly relaxed.

"Not so bad, huh?" He grinned, and she laughed. His breath hitched; had she always laughed like that? She smiled at him, and his mouth was hitched up into a small grin. He cleared the blood away, and marveled at his self control. It was much easier now; now her scent was just like the perfume Esme wore for special occasions: Pleasant, but not over done.

Essie blushed as he finished, his fingers lingering on her face unconsciously as he thought. She picked up a bandage.

"Bandage?" He snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"Pardon me?" He asked apologetically.

"Can I put the bandage on now?" He took it from her and put it over the deepest part on her nose.

"All fixed?" She grinned, and he put his chin in his hand in mock-thought.

"Sure." He heard the bell ring in one of the other buildings, and she sighed.

"I left my stuff in math." He checked his watch.

"Its 2:15…school just got off." He stood, and offered a hand up, holding her crutch in the other hand. She accepted, and he hoisted her up. They walked together to the door, as Lauren exited, holding her nose in a tissue. She scoffed and stalked past them, shutting the door in Essie's face with a snap. Edward growled, and Essie giggled, looking at him.

"Either you're mad with her, or you're stomach's telling you to feed it." She snickered, and he shook his head.

"That girl infuriates me, to be truthful." He opened the door for her. It was raining heavily.

"Goody." Essie flipped her hood up over her head, but the thin fabric was soaked within a few steps. Her leg did nothing for her speed, either.

"I'll get your stuff. It isn't any trouble," He added, seeing her about to argue, "Just wait for me in your car." Before she could argue, he was gone, mixed with the students going to their cars.

She fought through the crowd that was surrounding her car; even though it was pouring rain, the students still had time to goggle at her car.

"Move it!" She said, and finally jammed the key into the lock.

"Wait; this is your car?!" The speaker was a boy in her class, Mike Newton.

"Yes! Scratch my paint and I'll run you over!" she warned, bringing the door down. Edward appeared at the passenger's door, his hair wet. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Alice were just getting into the Volvo, and Edward got into the Lamborghini, closing the door.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! I have to pick my sister up!" She said immediately, but Edward grinned.

"The drop your stuff off at your house; use a different car." He said, and buckled in, showing no signs of moving. She sighed, defeated.

She honked her horn, and the crowd shifted, allowing her to get out. She drove down the road, not looking at her guest. '_Persistent boy.' _She scowled mentally; unaware that Edward could here every word her brain processed. She didn't know why Edward chuckled after she thought it, either. '_Freaky. Does he have medication he forgot to take, or do I look like a drowned rat that much?'_ He snorted, and she raised her eyebrow, eyes not moving from the road.

"Something funny?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"Just something Alice said earlier." He said, and she let it go.

Essie made the wrong mistake of looking at the clock when they entered the garage to switch cars. 2:20. she climbed into a Buick and Edward got in the front passengers, and they were off before Edward was buckled.

"Essie…" Edward warned, but she shot a glare at him.

"If you think I'm leaving my baby sis outside in the pouring rain, you've got another thing coming." She said, and they were at Forks Elementary School seconds after the bell rang. Essie searched the crowd of kids past Edward, but didn't see Amy.

"Where is she?" She wondered out loud, and Edward saw her worry.

"I'm sure she's just fine." He said, and took a deep breath like she was calming down…then bolted out of the car and into the rain. Edward followed, realizing the all too important crutch was still nice and dry in the back seat.

He caught up quickly and slipped an arm around her waist, and pulled her right arm over his shoulder, elevating her right leg off the ground.

"What is your problem with the crutch?" He hissed, but she kept going forward. It was slow; he could agree with her frustration. _'At the speed we're going I'd go for even him carrying me! At least we'd get somewhere!' _Her thoughts exploded in his head, and he picked her up. He heard her gasp, and it took all he had not to smirk. He set her down in the front foyer, and she immediately limped into the office, him two paces behind her incase she hurt herself. She sighed with relief when she saw an unconscious Amy on one of the little couches.

"Hello Ms. Contez. Amy just plonked out last period. She completely slipped my mind she was so quiet!" Essie knelt down beside her sister and ignored the secretary.

"I'll carry her. You can't." Edward stepped forward quickly, sensing Essie's next actions. Essie rolled her eyes but got up and moved out of the way. Edward picked her up, backpack and all, and Essie led the way out, both of them ignoring the secretary's farewell. It was still pouring outside; and the hard rain quickly woke little Amy.

"Who're you?" She mumbled, and Essie was immediately at Edward's arm.

"It's ok, Amy. This is Edward. He brought me home from rehearsal last night, remember?" Amy giggled sleepily.

"Oh yeah…he saved you from Alicia…" She mumbled, trying to hide her face from the rain as Edward spoke.

"Yes, that's me." He put her swiftly in the back of the Buick, buckled up the sleepy girl, and then helped Essie into the front passenger seat.

"I can…" He chuckled.

"No you can't it's my turn." He said simply, and she buckled herself in as he got in the driver's side, shaking his head so it doused the girls. It got the reaction he wanted, too. Amy started laughing, trying to avoid the spray, and Essie gasped, trying to block it.

"Edward Cullen! Cut it out!" Essie gasped, and he stopped chuckling.

"That was…was…" Essie never got to finish her sentence, because Amy was almost full awake now, and finished it for her.

"Awesome!" she smiled, looking at Edward, "Can you do that again next time?" Edward laughed out loud this time.

"My hair only gets wet if it rains, little one. Unless you'd rather wait outside my bathroom door every time I take a shower?" _You'd never be able too, seeing as I don't take them in the first place! _Edward nearly choked at the little one's thoughts. _'I like Edward…maybe he can be my new brother?' _Edward wasn't even sure being friends with Essie was appropriate for her, but marrying her? Oh boy…

"Amy, he's only helping me out because apparently I shouldn't drive with stitches." She winked at her sister, who took the message.

"What?! That's just silly! Of course you can drive with stitches! Silly Edward!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my perfect idea of a perfect afternoon. Being teamed up on by two girls." He groaned, and Essie put a hand on his arm, trying to keep giggles down.

"Oh you know we don't mean it, Edward." She said quietly with a sincere will power against her laughter.

"Please forgith…forgith…" Amy got stuck on her words and Essie was prepared to help, but Edward, as usual, was one step ahead.

"For…gi…ve…say it with me. For…give…forgive." He said gently, as if she wasn't ganging up on her not five minutes ago.

"Forgive…Forgive! Please forgive us!" Amy insisted, and Edward smiled at her.

"Of course!" Amy cheered as they entered the garage.

"Edward, how're you going to get home? You're not walking." Essie said firmly, and Edward smiled _As if you could stop me._

"I'll call Alice to come pick me up, then. Do you mid if I use your phone?" Amy was already tugging on the door that led to the offensive water that was dropping in buckets from the heavens.

"Wait for me, Amy; the door's locked!" Essie called, and Edward took the key out of the ignition, closing the door.

"You're slow!" Amy complained, and Edward scooped her up, tickling her. He was used to Amy's scent as well; it covered most of the house.

"Take it back!" He warned, and she wiggled in his arms. "Take it back!" He warned again, and Amy let out a fresh rip of laughter.

"I take it back! I take it back!" He stopped, but didn't let her down. Essie was laughing as well, and Edward picked her stuff up for her.

"Where's your stuff?" Essie asked, knowing better than to argue.

"Alice took it home in the Volvo." He said, and she stepped into the rain; crutch squelching with every wet step.

Amy was huddled under the eave, trying to find the spare key.

"It's well hidden, Amy. Here." She handed Amy her house key, and Amy exploded into the house. As soon as Edward was in the room, she jumped on his leg and started shaking her head.

"Hey!" Edward picked her up and threw her into the air, catching the girl.

Essie looked at the two and laughed.

She helped Amy get her stuff off and hung it up. She led Edward into the kitchen, where Amy was eating a plate of Oreos.

"Want one?" She pushed the plate over to Edward, but Edward didn't take one.

"No thank you, Amy. I'm not big on cookies." He said, and her face fell for a moment before she smiled at him again.

"Ok." Essie walked over holding a cordless phone.

"Here you go, Edward." She said, sitting beside him and stealing one of Amy's cookies.

"Hello?" Alice picked up, answering cheerfully.

"Hey Alice. I'm at the Contez house. Could you come pick me up?" He asked politely.

"What, running isn't fast enough for you?"

"I'm being polite."

"Ok, ok, I'll come pick you up. See you in a bit." Edward looked at the phone, searching on how to turn the call off.

Essie reached around him and pressed a button, it stopped counting the minutes.

Her closeness made Edward stop counting the minutes too.

**End**


	6. Questions and Fights between Brothers

_Crescent Star _

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any other of the series (All of which are the best!), nor do I own any of the songs.**

**Summary (Detailed): **Um…well, I love the Bella/Edward romance, but I just HAD to write this. It's an Edward/Oc fic. Essie was the quiet, picked on girl. After she's attacked by an ex boyfriend, the Cullens become the family her biological parents never gave her.

_POV person's thoughts_

'_Other people's thoughts'_

**Start**

Essie realized her closeness and had frozen. Edward looked over his shoulder to look at her, but their noses bumped. She was blushing like a beet, and he was pretty sure his face was just as shocked.

The spell was broken, however, when Amy yawned. Essie righted herself and went to go pick up the empty Oreo plate. Amy's eyelids were drooping, and it almost looked like she was a vampire herself, because her eyes had heavy purple bags under them, making her skin look pale.

"It's Friday, Amy. You don't have to do your homework. Go get some sleep." Essie said, but Amy had fallen asleep already.

"Edward?" Essie looked at Edward, who nodded, smiling gently. He picked Amy up like a baby, positioning her on his hip so he still had use of his other hand. Essie scampered to answer the doorbell, and Alice stepped in, black hair wet.

"Well, well, well. Don't you look comfy?" She cooed to Amy, who had just opened a sleepy eye.

"Shut up, Alice. I'll be there in a minute." Essie took Alice into the kitchen, and Edward climbed the stairs, Amy's head tucked between his neck and shoulder.

"My room's the last one." She mumbled tiredly, and as Edward opened the door, he chuckled.

"Probably regretting that coffee, huh?" he whispered. Her bedroom was pink with white accents. He set her down on the bed and tucked her in. She was fighting to keep her eyes open as she spoke.

"Edward…" She muttered, and he smiled.

"Yes?" She yawned before answering.

"Will you be my big brother?" She asked, and he blinked. _It wouldn't be right…I'm a vampire…but she's just a little girl…I can't…can I? What do I say? _

"Sure Amy." She smiled before she fell to the spell of sleep. He got up and closed the door quietly behind him before going to deal with Alice.

The girls were sitting at the table, Essie sipping some water. Alice was flipping through a car magazine, and talking about a circled one.

"Edward's going to have to get me this one." She said, and Edward sighed.

"What do you want this time?" He sighed, and she pointed to the car. It was an exact replica of Essie's Lamborghini.

"Except in green. Wouldn't that be awesome?" Alice gushed, and Edward groaned.

"Why don't you just steal and repaint Essie's?" He asked, but Essie jumped on those words immediately.

"No! No one is car-napping my baby!" She said immediately, and Edward laughed.

"I was joking, Essie. I was just joking!" He defended himself, hands in the air. She threw a textbook at him, which he caught.

"Ready to get out of here?" Alice asked, and he nodded. He thought he noticed a change in Essie's eyes…but he couldn't be sure.

"See you later." Essie walked them to the door, and waved as they went quickly to the Volvo, hopping in and with a final wave, turned around the corner. She sighed, leaning against the door after she closed it. The Cullens were firmly lodged in her life, it seemed.

Edward stared out the window at the stormy landscape as the speedometer counted up in number. Alice's sunny façade that she wore in the house had slipped and now she was serious. They hadn't said a word, but if Edward knew Alice, she'd seen something. Something she'd probably already told the family. Something he'd just promised to a little girl. He kicked mud while he trudged to the house. He wasn't even near Emmett and already he was in a mood. Humorlessly, he thought _Esme's probably going to have to buy a brand new item to replace whatever I end up breaking. _He kicked off the muddy sneakers, Alice right behind him.

"Edward, Alice. In here, please!" Esme's voice beckoned from the living room. Alice went in before Edward, and sat on the couch with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Edward sat beside Esme on the love seat, and Carlisle was sitting in 'his' armchair.

Carlisle smiled gently at Edward.

"How is Ms. Contez's stitches holding up?" he asked Edward conversationally. Alice and Emmett snorted, holding back laughter. Edward glared at them.

"What?" Esme divided her confusion and worry between her three children.

"N-Nothing mum. I-It's just...just…" Emmett had to break off in his laughter.

"Essie seems to like to push Edward to his emotional limits. They had a race between Edward's Volvo and her Diablo Lamborghini. She had to pull over because she hurt her leg. She didn't get into the Volvo so Edward could drive the rest of the way, but left him hanging in a gas station parking lot. They got into a fight in the middle of the school parking lot." Rosalie muttered darkly, but a smirk was evident on her face as well.

"Edward, you didn't!" Esme looked at Edward, who shrugged.

"She shouldn't have been pushing herself." He said. However, Emmett and Alice didn't stop laughing, and Carlisle turned back to Rosalie.

"I take it that's not the end of this story?" he asked warily, but with a smile. She shook her head.

"She got into a fight with a girl that likes to give her trouble, and ended up in the nurse's office. Edward intercepted them and had a hard time not killing the girl. The other girl, I mean. Then he forced himself into her car on the way home to make sure she drove the speed limit and didn't hurt herself." By this time Jasper was snorting in laughter, Edward was seething, Carlisle's eyebrow was raised, and Esme was patting Edward's arm, scolding the other three.

"Enough! Edward was trying to be nice. It would have been much worse for that poor girl if one of her stitches broke!" Esme said, and the three settled down. Edward, however, did not recover from his mood.

"The real reason we're here isn't to make fun out of what I did today, so just spit it out." He growled, and Carlisle sighed.

"I'm afraid not. Alice had a vision, and-" Edward cut him off angrily.

"And I said I'd be Amy's big brother! I know! Wrong to say, I get it!" He shouted, and Carlisle blinked, surprised.

"What? Isn't that was Alice saw?" Edward snapped, but Carlisle sighed.

"Edward, Alice saw you talking to her. She couldn't hear what you were saying." He said calmly, and Edward blinked.

"I apologize for flying off the handle. I'm just…" He trailed off, and Esme patted his shoulder.

"That's alright, Edward. We understand. Isn't Amy that adorable little sister of Essie's?" She asked, and Edward nodded.

"He also coddles her, you know." Alice grinned maliciously, and Edward glared as she continued.

"Putting her to bed and playing games with her. Oh yes, Edward, I saw that tickle-torture." She said, and Edward growled.

"Would you shut up?" He snarled, and Emmett immediately joined his 'sister'.

"Oh, so we've got another sister, then? Are you blood related now? Or are you planning on making that Esmeralda a Cullen?" He jeered at Edward, whose face immediately became a frightful stormy black.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP? NO ONE WANTS TO LISTEN TO YOU!" He boomed, standing, fists curled and teethed bared.

"Quite the contrary, brother, I rather like the sound of my voice." Emmett beamed, standing, and Edward roared in anger and dove at Emmett, both of them flying backwards towards the couch. Rosalie dove off out of the way, and Jasper rolled off, pulling Alice with him as the boys fell over it, and with a CRASH! They fell out the window and into the front lawn. They were snarling, yelling and Edward was snapping his teeth in Emmett's face angrily. Esme screamed in panic, running towards the broken window, Rosalie and Alice gathered beside her, gazing out at the fighting pair in the rain. Carlisle and Jasper were immediately out the door, trying to get close enough to separate them.

Edward and Emmett got off each other before assuming a crouch and dashing at each other again, before Jasper or Carlisle could have a chance to separate them. Edward's topaz eyes were fueled with anger, and Emmett's were a mosaic of emotions: amusement, frustration, anger. They battled it off until Carlisle was able to get an arm around Edward's thrashing body and pull it out of the fight. Edward struggled while Jasper blasted waves of calm until he stopped. Emmett was bent over, panting, hands on his knees.

"Enough. Get a hold of yourselves!" Carlisle demanded, letting go of the fuming Edward. Edward wiped imaginary sweat off his forehead before running his fastest down the drive, leaving his family in the pouring rain.

"Where's he going?" Esme called, panicked, but Alice put a hand on her mother's wrist, still staring off into the distance.

"Alice? Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked, and Alice sighed, shaking her head.

"He's going back to Essie's," She caught Carlisle and Esme's horrified looks and continued quickly, "But just to calm down and talk." Esme relaxed before examining the window. Carlisle stared at the driveway, where Edward had disappeared from moments before.

Things were going to change very fast, and very soon, he could feel it.

**End**


	7. PDA and Essie's Jealousy

_Crescent Star _

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Twilight or any other of the series (All of which are the best!), nor do I own any of the songs.**

**Summary (Detailed): **Um…well, I love the Bella/Edward romance, but I just HAD to write this. It's an Edward/Oc fic. Essie was the quiet, picked on girl. After she's attacked by an ex boyfriend, the Cullens become the family her biological parents never gave her.

_POV person's thoughts_

'_Other people's thoughts'_

**Start**

Essie stared out the window of her bedroom, looking at the rain patter down her window, playing with her hair unconsciously. She heard the door bell ring, and got up, sliding down the banister for the two flights of stairs, crutch held in her hands as she landed on her good leg before limping over to the door, opening it. Edward was leaning against the doorframe, wet russet hair hanging in his eyes.

"Edward?" She gasped, and he chuckled as she stared at him in surprise.

"What? Am I going to have to stick around in this cold wet?" he laughed, and she gasped again.

"Oh! Right; come in, you must be freezing! Where's your coat? And you fret over me! Edward!" She said, stepping away, and pulling him in, closing the door after him.

"Calm down, Essie. I'm fine, really." He assured her, pulling his sneakers off before grinning at her, his eyes glinting mischievously. Essie guessed what he was about to do, and grabbed an umbrella from the closet beside her, opening it in front of her like a shield.

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen!" She squealed, and he laughed.

"Ok, ok." He said, and she closed the umbrella.

"So what are you here for? Not that I'm complaining, but didn't you leave not an hour ago?" She asked, limping towards the living room. Edward's eyes darkened, but he followed her.

"I had a fight with Emmett and just needed to get away. Do you mind if I hang around here for a while?" _Not like I won't watch you sleep tonight, anyway. _He thought.

"I don't mind. You can stay for dinner. I'd offer you a guest room, but Alicia would tell Father, who would tell Mother, who would absolutely freak." She laughed, and once again Edward was reminded of her singing voice through her tinkling laugh. He chuckled; thinking of how he watched her last night, even entered her room.

Essie's laugh faded away immediately, however, when a sports car was visible pulling into the driveway. Edward already knew who it was, because Alicia's thoughts were shouting things just as shallow as her herself.

"Alicia." Essie muttered, leaning against the back of the couch. Edward sat comfortably in the chair across from her, and stared at her.

"What?" She asked shyly, almost, and he chuckled.

"Your 'evil glare' is most amusing." He said, and she blushed.

"It's not supposed to be!"

"Well then, it's very terrifying." He amended, and she rolled her eyes amused.

"ESSSSSIEEEE!" Alicia called as she walked in, pulling off a wet rain hat and throwing the wet plastic at her.

"Merry Christmas!" She cackled, before realizing who else was in the room, ignoring Essie's cry of 'Hey! And its JUNE, you imbecile!'

"Hey there. What're you doing here?" She asked, sitting on the arm of Edward's chair, and he pointedly moved away as far as the chair would let him.

"I'm talking with Essie." He said lowly, and in his peripheral vision, watched Essie fling the wet hat on the floor and glare at her cousin.

"Let me rephrase…what are you doing talking with my loser of a cousin?" She asked as if asking the time. Edward, sensing that Essie was about to do something drastic, stood and offered a hand to Essie, who took it as he helped her up.

"Can I take you to dinner?" he ignored Alicia's last comment, and Essie blushed deeply…again. It would have made Edward's heart flutter…if it was still beating.

"Uhm…sure?" She said it like a question, but before Edward could answer, a brunette blur raced in, and pounced on Edward. He, with his excellent reflexes, caught the grinning Amy.

"I thought I heard you! You came back!" She grinned, and hugged him. He ruffled her hair and set her on the ground. Amy barely noticed her cousin as she stared up at her very tall 'brother'. Edward turned back to Essie and smiled.

"Can I escort you two ladies to dinner, then?" He asked politely, and heard Amy hold her breath, waiting for Essie's answer. She squealed loudly as Essie nodded shyly.

"YES!" Amy, her energy full restored, ran to the closet and began pulling on her yellow rain coat and hat, and bright red rain boots.

Essie limped over and pulled her jacket on, not taking any chances with her hoodie again, and waited for Edward to pull his sneakers on.

"Edward, where's your jacket?" Amy demanded, hands on her hips.

"I forgot it at my house." He explained, and she blinked before shrugging.

She wrenched the door open and began stomping in puddles, spraying the waterlogged grass around her.

"And what about me? What am I supposed to eat?" Alicia complained, and Essie smirked at her.

"There are Oreos in the pantry." She said, before closing the door on her cousin's shocked face.

Edward's mood had disappeared, and he laughed loudly at Essie's wit.

"Come on, Water Beetle!" Amy scurried into the dry garage, and hopped into the Buick.

Edward opened the front passenger and Essie climbed in, not wanting to ruin this moment; this moment of happiness that hadn't bothered with her before the Cullens entered her life, the moment that currently belong to her, Edward and Amy. She felt giddy.

Edward had stormed away from his house an hour and a half earlier as he drove the Buick into Port Angeles. Amy was singing, rather loudly, to The Hamster Dance, and Essie was smiling brightly as she and Edward bantered pointlessly back and forth, when his back pocket began vibrating.

"Hold on for a moment Amy." He said, turning the song down to a hum so he could answer his phone.

"Hello?" He said, and heard Alice breath a sigh of relief on the other end.

"Edward! Where are you?" He heard Alice ask, before Esme's voice came on. She had tugged the phone away.

"Edward Cullen, you better not be in Alaska!" She warned, and Edward laughed.

"No, mom. I'm in Port Angeles."

"Doing what? Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker. Your father would like to talk to you, but he's busy patching the window." She said coolly, but he could hear relief in her voice. A beep later and he could hear the family doing various unknowns.

"Hello?" He called out, and he heard Carlisle grunt before answering.

"Where are you?" He asked, and Edward pushed Essie's hand away from the volume control before answering.

"In Port Angeles." He shot a look at the giggling Essie, who was covering her mouth with both hands in an attempt to stifle the laughter.

"What are you doing there? You're not boarding a plane, are you?" Carlisle asked immediately, and Edward chuckled.

"No dad. Both feet are firmly planted on the floor of this- Not you too Amy! Leave the volume alone for a minute!" He scolded the laughing girl in the backseat of the car.

"Amy? Essie's with you too, isn't she? Put her on, I want to say hello!" He heard Alice smile eagerly, so he pushed the speaker button.

"Say hi to the Cullens!" He said, and Amy shouted a 'Hello!' Essie grinned.

"Say Hi to the Cullens!" She mimicked, and Edward forgot his family could hear the conversation in the car for a moment.

"Really, Essie. How old are you? Two?" He asked, and Esme tsked him from the other end of the phone.

"Edward! Hello girls, how are you?" She asked.

"Perfectly fine, Mrs. Cullen." Essie answered politely.

"I'm Perthect!" Amy announced.

"Perfect, Amy, Per…fect." Edward corrected gently, and soft mutters were heard from the other end of the line.

"What are you guys up to?" Emmett asked, and Amy answered that again.

"Edward's taking us out to dinner!" She said, proud that she could copy Edward without messing up. Carlisle laughed from the other end at the little one's enthusiasm.

"Ok, then. Have a nice time. See you tonight, Edward." He hung up and Essie's hand turned the volume, making Edward sigh mutely.

At the Cullens, however, the room was silent. Esme had just snapped Alice's cell shut, and looked at Carlisle.

"Did you hear that? Edward's going on a d-a-t-e!" Emmett grinned, but Alice slapped him.

"He's taking Essie and Amy to supper, how's that a date?" Rosalie glared, and Emmett shied away from the angry glares.

"Did you hear him? He sounded so happy. And the way he talked to that little girl…" Esme whispered to her husband, trailing off.

"I think he's finally found his other half." Alice sighed dreamily, a million and one thoughts running through her mind. Emmett snorted, and Rosalie stared at Carlisle's whack-job of a mending. He's taped saran wrap to the window, but a thin stream of water slid through the 'barrier'.

"Uh, Dad?" She pointed to it, and he sighed.

"Damn."

"Where to?" Edward asked.

"McDonalds!" she answered quickly, and he looked at Essie, who shrugged.

"I'm not hungry." He raised an eyebrow, pulling into the McDonald's parking lot.

"Well you're eating something tonight, if I have to force you." He said, and opened the car door for her. Essie rolled her eyes as she got out, making his smirk become wider. Neither noticed that they'd become lost in each other's eyes…both thinking deeply. _'This really isn't safe for her…'_ and _Life's changed with him around…hasn't it?_

Amy jumped out and covered her eyes with one hand and pointed at their entwined hands with the other.

"EWWW!" She squealed, making Essie blush and Edward laugh.

"Think that's disgusting, huh?" He asked her, lifting her up and throwing her into the air effortlessly. She squealed with laughter as he caught her again.

They crossed the street, Amy holding Edward's hand in one of hers and Essie's in the other. Edward held the door open, like the gentleman he was, and Essie went to go find a booth so Edward, still holding Amy's hand, could go up to order. Essie sat near the window, watching as the girl behind the counter flirted with Edward as she took their order. Edward didn't notice, but listened with enthusiasm at Amy's bantering. It only took a few minutes until Edward was seated beside her, with Amy sitting across, happily munching on some fries.

"I think that lady was a witch, and you're a prince!" She pronounced suddenly, and Edward laughed, looking at her, amused. Essie raised an eyebrow, smiling at her sister.

"And why would you say that?" Edward asked her, and she looked at her with the best 'Duh!' face she could manage.

"Because she was all 'Fall in love with me!' and you were all 'No way!' and I was about to be all 'He's in love my sissy, lady!', but then I got hungry and the food came, so I didn't say it." She said, and Essie turned bright red. Edward could've sworn, had he not known better, that it got slightly warmer. It was a fact that he had been blocking the little girl's thoughts, since she would probably just tell him anyway. But man, he hadn't seen that one coming. _'Note to self: Amy is not to be trusted with important secrets.' _

Suddenly, Amy was glaring with so much ferocity it would've been hard to believe she was six, at something past Edward and Essie.

The girl from behind the counter had walked up, smiling with to much sugar.

"Hi…My name's Amanda Keith." Essie glared at the girl, a wave of fury sweeping over her heart.

"Can we help you?" She asked coolly, and Amanda ignored her.

"I was just wondering if you'd call me later. Here's my number." Amanda held a folded scrap of paper out to Edward, who stared at it for a minute. Amy was still glaring at the girl.

Edward could hear Essie's mind screaming her thoughts. _How dare she interrupt our meal?! Of course, I have no intention of actually eating here, but still! I could tell her to back off, but what do I say if she doesn't? What do I tell Edward? What's my reason for my hostility? _His eyes wandered up to the eyes of Amanda.

"I'm very sorry, miss. But you see I'm here with my fiancé and her sister." He said calmly, and shock flickered across Amanda's and Essie's face. Amy, however, back Edward up.

"Yeah! Get lost!" She said, not bothering to hide her anger. Amanda turned and left without another word, her number crunched in her hand.

"I…What…Edward…fiancé?" Poor Essie stuttered, looking lost. Amy glowed.

"So you're getting married Essie? Can I be the flower girl?" Amy asked, clapping her hands. Edward chuckled, and shook his head.

"No, no, Amy. I only said that because that lady was bothering us and I wanted her to go away. Besides, Essie's blush is just too funny to see." He said, and Amy's face fell, but she began laughing again when Essie recovered and punched him.

It was fifteen minutes before they left McDonalds, and Amy was already half asleep. Edward picked her up the same way he had just earlier that evening before leaning over to whisper in Essie's ear.

"Would you hate me terribly much if I did something to spite that Amanda?" Amanda was staring at them from behind the counter.

"Just don't kiss me. Amy will know, and then I'll be in big trouble if Mother finds out." She whispered back, and heard the smile in his voice as he continued.

"Start walking to the door, then play along." He said, and made to follow but stopped to hitch Amy up more securely on his hip.

"Sweetheart, did you find the number of that caterer for the wedding?" He called after her, and she turned to smile sweetly at him.

"Your mother said she'd take care of that, Honey." She smiled and he looped an arm around her waist as they exited the building, Essie trying very hard not to use the crutch as much as possible. As soon as they were in the car, Essie broke into silent giggles as Edward buckled Amy in, and then climbed over the console to get to the driver's seat.

"Hey! What's wrong with the door?" She asked, and he grinned.

"Water is wet." He pointed out.

"And mud is staining my car." She said, and a little reproach was evident.

"I'm sorry; please don't be angry with me." He put a hand under her chin and turned her head to look at him. She smiled after a moment.

"It's impossible to stay angry with you Cullens." She grumbled in mock frustration, and he chuckled.

"We have that impression." He said, pulling out of the parking lot.

It was easier to resist the temptation of her blood every minute, it seemed.

**End**


End file.
